<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected by Annieluvs1D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558698">The Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieluvs1D/pseuds/Annieluvs1D'>Annieluvs1D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieluvs1D/pseuds/Annieluvs1D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward Emma and Bobby won Love Island the game. Soon after they got married with everyone attending. It's been a year or so since getting married. Everything is going great until the unexpected happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie &amp; Gary Rennell, Bobby McKenzie &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Lottie &amp; Bobby McKenzie, Lottie/Gary Rennell, Noah/Priya (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I've seen a lot of Bobby fanfics but, I can't find any after him and MC got married. So, I wrote one myself.I haven't written in a long time so, I'm kinda rusty. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lass, our one-year wedding anniversary is coming up. What do you want to do?" Bobby and I were walking hand in hand strolling through the farmers market. I never regretted my decision moving to Glasgow as long as I was with him.</p><p>"I just want to be with you" before he could respond I jumped on him demanding he gives me a piggyback ride.</p><p>We laughed and ran everywhere getting weird stares from everyone. Before I could tell Bobby to watch out we landed right into a stand of tomatoes. The tomatoes where saved but, that didn't stop the angry look we got from the vender.</p><p>"Lass, you're never home anymore. You're always touring or going to an interview. I just want to see my wife and make her breakfast in bed." He grabbed me by my waist dragging me closer planting a soft kiss on my lips. I craved more wanting his soft hands all over my body.</p><p> "I know Bobs but, I promise you'll have my full attention this weekend. We also have to stop by the store and check on things." Bobby gave me a cheeky grin before running his hands through his locks. With the fame we both got from winning Bobby and I had decided to open a catering shop. More like I had to force him. The fam also gave me a boost in my musician career.</p><p>I was constantly touring and Bobby was always at the shop. It caused a lot of miscommunication in our marriage which Bobby avoided constantly.</p><p>"We also have to call Lottie. Gary has been yapping my ear off about how we haven't visited our godson in so much months." I beemed at the thought of seeing my cute little nephew. Even though Lottie refused to marry Gary due to the tea's telling her it wasn't the right time; it didn't stop them from being wonderful parents.</p><p>"I'll handle it" We had finally got home and I just wanted to take Bobby right then and there. As he finished unpacking the groceries I headed to the room unzipping my dress. My body went into a frenzy never really getting used to the fact that this handsome man right here was mines.</p><p> I walked over to him using my fingers to trace the outlines of his toned abs. A shiver came from him before I heard him let out a breath of air. Before I could utter a word Bobby wrapped his hand around my waist and hoisted me up. My legs wrapped around him as he unclipped my bra. </p><p>He walked over slowly to the bed and put my down gently. I pulled down his pants and boxers not wanting to wait. His lips slowly traced my collarbone before slowly ending at the outline of my nipple. Giving a small kiss resulting in a low moan escaping from my lips.</p><p>"Bobby please, I haven't seen you in months. I just want you." I pushed his head down and he resisted.</p><p>"No Lass. We're taking it slow. So slow until I have you pleading for me" H continued with the slow kisses. His tongue tracing over my body causing goosebumps everywhere. His tongue ended right at the inside of my leg. </p><p>"Bobby please! Just do something" He gave me a crooked smile and then a wink before his head disappeared from view. He tongue teased me. Slowly circling my clit and then stopping. He continued that for what felt like hours of torture.</p><p>"Bo-" Before I could even finish my sentence his tongue thrust inside of me. I let out a loud moan. His fingers found a way back to my clit leaving slow circles. My body started tensing a scene that I was about to come/</p><p>His finger went faster and his tongue went deeper before he pulled out. I was ready to protest before I felt his finger thurst up into me. He went slowly to get me warmed me up while, using his other hand to rub my clit. My orgasm washed over me before I could even comprehend what was happening.</p><p>"I- Inside me" I could barely get the words out still coming down from my high.</p><p>"Sorry Lass, I got to save that for my wife on our wedding anniversary." He gave a light kiss on my lips.</p><p>"I'm going to make dinner" He got up and walked out of the room leaving me disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>